


Warm Shower

by giogiobb



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Breathplay, F/F, Height Differences, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giogiobb/pseuds/giogiobb
Summary: y/n and yelena are girlfriends, and they do 'stuff' in the shower.
Relationships: Yelena (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Warm Shower

You come home after a long day at work. Working at a bar was far more exhausting than you expected. You checked around to see if Yelena was home, since it has been a month or two since you both began living together after becoming girlfriends.

You see that she wasn't around and just guessed that her meeting with Zeke Yeager was just extending like usual, since she never comes home to the time she tells you that she'd come. So you spend almost everyday alone even at home. It has been a week since you have had a proper conversation with Yelena since she has been so busy with her anti-marleyan work with Zeke. You almost felt jealous of Zeke, but you were understanding enough to know that it was just her work.

You head towards the bathroom and strip yourself off from your clothes, tossing your shirt and your undergarments into the laundry bin after neatly folding your pants. You hop into the shower and turn the tap on after closing the shower curtains. Since you were so lost in your own thoughts, you didn't hear the house door clack open indicating that Yelena came back home.

While you were busy relaxing in the shower, the shower curtains suddenly opened, startling you and bringing you back into reality out from your thoughts. "Wanna shower together, love?" Yelena softly whispered into your ear as she stepped into the shower, towering over you. Cause of her height, it was super cramped and her chest was touching your back. You turn around to give her a quick kiss when she crouched down a bit since she always towers over you due to the height difference between you and her. "You're back home early tonight." You whispered to her after the kiss. She mumbled a yeah and turned you around to have your back facing her.

She entered under the open tap wetting you and her body with water. Suddenly, you felt Yelena's big, bony yet feminine hands gliding down your body from your shoulders to your stomach. You arch into her touch, realizing just how lonely your body has felt since you and Yelena hasn't done anything intimate for days. You slowly grab Yelena's hand guiding it to your sex. Though you're under the shower, you felt super hot cause of the bubbling feeling in your lower stomach.

Yelena's fingers touch your clit and a low whimper escapes from your mouth followed by a breathy 'Yelena'. "Needy much aren't you, y/n?" Said Yelena in a low voice, right besides your ear. Your whole body got goosebumps when she licked the back of your ear. Her slender fingers, slowly rubbing your clit in circles while sucking the side of your neck. You wanted to warn Yelena to not leave any marks since you have to go to work tomorrow as well, but as soon as you opened your mouth to say so, Yelena's middle finger dipped deep inside you through your folds. All your mouth could let out a gasp at the sudden feeling of her finger entering inside you. After all, Yelena's fingers reach way deeper inside you, which small fingers cannot.

She slowly began moving in and out of you. You roll your hips into her touch and you throw your head back onto Yelena's chest breathing rapidly. Your eyes meet Yelena's pitch black eyes, and she says with a smirk. "Always so wet for me, my love." Your feel your face burn up with embarrassment hearing her voice heavy with lust.

Yelena takes her finger out of you and turns you around to face her and slams your back onto the bathroom wall, after turning off the water tap. You look up to see Yelena towering over you with a smirk, right before she grabs your chin roughly and gives you a deep kiss. Her tongue exploring every part of your mouth, teeth clashing now and then. You feel yourself melt into the kiss and you feel Yelena lightly bite your lower lip before pulling away.

You take deep breaths to regulate your breathing from that long kiss, but before you could do so, you feel Yelena's thigh between your legs, pushing hard towards your groin. The sudden friction caught you off-guard making you grip Yelena's biceps for support. She bends down a bit and pulls you into another deep kiss. After she pulls away she trails down to your neck, leaving dark love marks. You hiss at the pain of her leaving them, yet the pain pleasures you even more making you rub yourself on Yelena's thighs for any sort of friction. As you began to do so, Yelena suddenly grips your waist stopping you from doing so and a needy whine leaves your mouth as you were desperate to chase your climax.

Yelena then bends down a bit and sucks your breasts, taking your nipple into her mouth and teasing it with her tongue. Your hands go to Yelena's short blonde hair and you find yourself pulling on it, bringing her more towards your chest. Her one hand hardly gripping your waist, while the other was fondling with your other breast, teasing your nipple. Your moans echoed through the bathroom along with the sound of Yelena sucking your breast.

A few minutes later, Yelena gets on her knees with her face right in front of your sex. You realize that she was going to eat you out and your breathing becomes more rapid at that thought. She dips her face in between your legs and licks a stripe between your folds, afterwards swallowing all your love juice. "So tasty, like always." Says Yelena in a deep voice while licking her lips while making eye contact with you. You feel your face burn up after hearing her praise.

Afterwards she dips her tongue inside you, going in and out, while all you could do was grip onto her hair for support since she put your left leg on her slender yet nicely built shoulder. You roll your hips, arching your back off the wall and pushing Yelena's face more towards your sex, as you were desperate to reach your climax. The way you pulled onto her hair roughly erupted a moan from Yelena sending vibrations into you. You let out a choked moan at the sudden feeling and you feel Yelena plunge two fingers into you without a warning. Your moans became louder and louder and you kept saying Yelena's name non stop with your head thrown back onto the wall, as if it was the only word you knew.

Her tongue which was going in and out of you stopped and her fingers pumped in and out of you at an ungodly pace. Yelena used her tongue to tease your clit and right when you were close to cumming, Yelena stopped all her movements, though her fingers were still inside of you. You hurriedly looked down at her and you made eye contact with her. "Hey y/n, who do you belong to?" Asked Yelena while smirking. "Y-you, I belong to you Yelena, only you." You said stuttering since your breathing was still uneven along with the fact that you wanted to cum so bad. "Mmhm, that's right love. So why don't you beg for me to let you cum?" You heard Yelena say in a teasing voice.

You shot an annoyed glare and clicked your tongue at her out of frustration and of course, she noticed that and tightened her grip on your waist, with her thumb digging into your hip bone. You were sure that it'd leave a bruise for a couple of days and the absolute pain you felt had your eyes prickled with tears. You let out a pained moan and you heard Yelena say, "I said beg, you whore." in a stern voice, making your knees weak as you felt your insides clench around Yelena's fingers. You suddenly felt Yelena bite on your inner thigh bringing you back to the reality as you got lost in lust hearing Yelena's authoritative voice. "I'm so sorry, please let me cum, please Yelena." You cried out of fear and arousal. "Good girl." Said Yelena after leaving a dark love bite on your inner thigh.

Her fingers began going in and out of you at the same ungodly pace, maybe even a bit faster this time, and her tongue was going in and out of as well, while her other hands thumb rubbed circles on your clit. You finally reach your climax, cumming into Yelena's mouth. She took her mouth away and swallowed all of your release without a bit of hesitation.

She still didn't take her fingers out, instead she began pumping them in and out of you again. Since you just came, you were very sensitive to every touch of her. She rubbed on your clit, just like before. She had you screaming her name out loud. You kept grabbing onto her hair, trying to pull her away, but of course Yelena is much stronger compared to you and she kept at her work, trying to make you cum for the second time and you did. You had a leg shaking orgasm and you felt exhausted.

You dropped on your knees with a thud, though the impact wasn't strong on you cause Yelena caught you in her arms. She examined your face with her eyes and her hand, slowly caressing your cheeks and lips while her one arm held your body close to hers. All of a sudden, Yelena put two of her fingers into your mouth, the same two fingers she used to you climax twice. Without a hesitation, you began sucking on them, she kept pushing them further and further into your mouth. It suddenly became harder to breathe as you felt your gag reflex kick in and your eyes opened wide and you saw Yelena's sadistic smirk displayed on her face.

She pulled out her fingers after a while after seeing your eyes tear up. She licked your tears that rolled down your cheek and gave a soft kiss on your forehead. "Satisfied, my love?" You heard Yelena say to you. You tiredly nodded with a hum. "But we're not done yet, y/n. You do realize I'm still left high and dry, right?" Yelena said with a questioning voice. The sudden realization made you feel guilty. Yelena stood up, leaving you on your knees. Your legs were still slightly trembling.

Suddenly, Yelena bent down and grabbed you by your hair. She guided your face towards her sex. You lowly grunted at the feeling of pain on your scalp when Yelena pulled you by your hair. "Get to work, whore." Said Yelena after standing up straight. You obeyed her words and got to work. You licked her clit and played with it a bit, till you decided thrust your tongue inside her. Gosh she was so wet. You loved the taste of her on your mouth, it made you arouse as well.

Your head was so deep between her legs, so deep that your nose was touching and teasing Yelena's clit. The wet sounds of you thrusting in and out of her, and the sound of Yelena's deep luscious moans filled your ears, making you want to pleasure her more and more, till she got a mind-blowing orgasm. Yelena's hand gripped your hair more roughly and pushed your face deep between her legs and she rolled her hips onto your face, catching you by surprise.

This made you moan into her and that sent vibrations into her body. You felt her shiver a bit from the sudden feeling and a deep moan erupted from her followed by, "ah fuck, im gonna come y/n." She kept rolling her hips more and more, at a fast pace. This made it hard for you to breathe, but it didn't take long for her to release into your mouth, deep into your throat. You choked at the sudden feeling of her love juice going down your throat, so you hurriedly pulled away coughing. You began taking deep breaths to regulate your breathing.

Yelena looked down at you while trying to catch her breath with her face flushed. After a few minutes, she helped you up on your foot. "You okay, love?" Asked Yelena in a concerned voice. You gave a soft smile and stood on your tip toes and grabbed Yelena by her neck to give her a passionate kiss. "Yes, I'm fine. Did I do good, darling?" You asked in a soft voice. Yelena smiled and embraced you, consuming you in her warmth and you heard her say, "Yes love, you did so well as usual."

You hugged Yelena back and you both whispered each other I love you's. You both became exhausted and were ready to just lay in bed and sleep the night away, after a shower of course, but this night will surely be memorable to y/n and Yelena.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fan fiction so please don't come @ me lmao T^T, just noticed that our queen yelena has such less fics and decided to contribute to the yelena simp nation <3 ,,hope ya'll liked it!!


End file.
